Utumno (Faction)
Utumno is a faction long thought dead, destroyed in the first ruin of its master. But it was not completely destroyed. Utumno has survived, beyond all doubt, trapped in the ruins of the far north. The creatures here are thoroughly evil, and will kill anything that ventures into their realm. History In days before the memory of any living creature, the hells of Utumno were built and delved by Melkor, the first Dark Lord and renegade Vala. His stronghold became the nexus of the first evil in Middle-Earth, one so great that the power in Mordor pales in comparison. Melkor was joined by many Umaiar, most of whom took the form of demons of shadow and flame: among them were the Balrogs and Boldogs. Utumno was the source of many evils that have threatened Middle-Earth over the long years. Melkor plotted here for many years, and spread his darkness over the world, corrupting what the Valar had made and marring Arda. It was from here that the destruction of the Great Lamps was plotted, and here that Melkor bred many foul creatures as time progressed and the Children of Eru awoke In the darkest and nethermost halls of Utumno Melkor bred Trolls, from the dull and lumpish creatures of humanoid shape that could then be found. He took wild Wolves and made more fell creatures, which became inhabited by evil spirits and were called Wargs - and the Wargs of Utumno were unlike their lesser descendents, for they have dark powers beyond any wolf that stalks Wilderland or the Misty Mountains. Many other fell things were birthed in Utumno - but none worse than the Orcs. For when the Elves first awoke, shadows stalked them in the Wild Woods, shadows of terror and evil. Many Elves disappeared, and their kin knew not what became of them. However, in truth they were borne north and west to Utumno, and brought to the deepest dungeons of Melkor. There he tortured and mutilated them, and there in the Hells of Fire through means shrouded in secrecy still he brought into being an altogether wretched and ruined race: the Orcs. Unlike the Elves, which mostly remained pure in goodness, the Orcs were pure in evil and hatred for their eternal enemies, the free folk of the world. The Orcs of Utumno were stronger than those of later days, for the Elvish blood ran stronger in them than it ever would again. They were well-equipped and trained, and were ready to do the bidding of the Lord of Darkness, whom they served and hated. Yet Utumno was destroyed by the Valar in the War for the Sake of the Elves. The Valar ruined Melkor's greater fortress, and unroofed many of its halls, and buried the lower caverns forever. Many Orcs, Trolls, Spiders, Wargs, and fell spirits were slain; yet the Valar did not completely purge Utumno. Many escaped to the lesser fortress of Melkor in Angband, and once Melkor himself was captured by the Valar they paid Utumno no more heed. Thus, some few demons, of great magic and deception, escaped into the wild and are lost to tales. But the Valar had not completely searched it, nor purged it of evil, and though what remained could never escape, the gaping pits above were not entirely sealed to intruders. Over millennia the ruins survived, far in the north beyond any that yet live. Very few even knew of its continued existence; far fewer could tell where it lies. But an explorer brave and resourceful enough can learn that it is not indeed a myth, nor was it ever completely destroyed. Of those who leap into the darkness below, next to none can hope to find a way out; but if any do go and live to tell the tale, it would surely be a tale of warning. For there are older and fouler things than Orcs in the deep places of the world. Alignment Utumno is enemies with all factions, even those allied with Sauron. Invasions Luckily for everyone, Utumno doesn't invade. We hope. NPCs *Utumno Orc - Orcs bred directly by Melkor. Considerably stronger than most of Middle-earth. Wear Utumno Armour and wield Utumno Equipment. *Utumno Orc Archer - Utumno orcs with bows. *Utumno Warg - The evil wolf-beasts of Utumno, considerably stronger than their lesser relatives in Middle-earth. Cannot be ridden, let alone tamed. *Utumno Ice Warg - Great wargs of ice, considerably stronger than their lesser relatives in Middle-earth. Capable of doing frost damage. Cannot be ridden. *Utumno Ice Spider - Terrible arachnid monsters of the depths of Udûn, stronger than their lesser relatives in Middle-earth. Like Ice Wargs, they are capable of dealing frost damage. Cannot be ridden. *Utumno Snow-troll - Trolls bred by Melkor to resist the cold. *Tormented Elf - Elves captured by Melkor in the first age, in the process of being made into orcs. Wield Utumno equipment and an Utumno bow. *Utumno Troll - Great trolls, stronger than most of their lesser relatives. *Utumno Obsidian Warg - Great wargs of obsidian, considerably stronger than their lesser relatives in Middle-earth. Cannot be ridden. *Utumno Fire Warg - Great wargs of fire. Capable of setting their enemies on fire, these are strongest wargs in the game. Cannot be ridden. *Balrog - Terrible demons of fire and shadow, these are not only the strongest mobs in Utumno, but the strongest in the game, save for bosses like the mallorn ent or the hill-troll chieftain. Structures *The Pits - Although not inhabited themselves, it is through these that the player enters the dimension of Utumno. Will always spawn in the same location. Items TBA Category:Utumno